Known attempts to create a rear facing light bar includes taking larger forward projecting light bars and replacing the circuit board with one that provides the functions of a tail light, brake light, warning light and back up light. The problem with this approach is that the light becomes very expensive, nearly equal to that of the forward projecting light bar, heavy and much larger in size than it needs to be. In addition, a forward projecting light requires individual optics, lenses and bezels so achieving a fully sealed light becomes much more difficult and expensive with the need of custom molded O-rings and careful assembly of the light. The custom seals are a big disadvantage when trying to produce an inexpensive light as they need custom molds to create them and a smooth surface to seal against, in addition to the added time to assemble the light. With the added parts and complexities that go into a forward projecting light this creates a prohibitive cost on the final product.
There are known rear light bars achieving the goal of being inexpensive but are lacking water-resistance and water-proofing qualities. In addition, the lack of thermal management does not provide optimal light all the time.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a device that replaces multiple rear facing lights with a single, multi-functional easy to connect integrated rear light bar in a simple compact design.